A Dream Come True
by Arvendell
Summary: What happens when two person with the same dreams dreamed together?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there! I'm new here and this is the first fic I've posted :) I just want to get it out of my head so here it is. I hope you'll find it worth enough to spare your time.

**Read at your own risk!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

"**A Dream Come True"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1. The Dream**

* * *

"_I love you," Sachiko declared, gazing intently at her eyes. She caught her breath. _

"_I love you, too," she said with all the love in her eyes before her lips were covered by Sachiko's. Her eyes grew wide with shock, but recovered quickly as she followed Sachiko's lead. She kissed Sachiko the way she was being kissed while her hands reached for the latter's nape and pulled her closer. _

"_Yumi," Sachiko murmured as her lips moved from her lips to her checks and down to her neck. She arched her head to give Sachiko access as she moaned softly, her heart racing in her chest. She thought her knees would give up and she would soon find herself down on the floor but it didn't happened. Instead, she heard a soft thud as she found herself lying on her back in Sachiko's huge bed._

_Yumi pushed Sachiko gently as she gazed at the latter's eyes. She blushed when she saw passion and desire in those blue eyes. Sachiko gently cupped her cheek before inching closer and captured her lips for another long, tender kiss. She treaded her right hand in Sachiko's soft, long hair, while her left hand caressed her back. She felt Sachiko stiffened before arching her back to the touch. Her right hand joined her left as she moved them lower and lower. Sachiko felt so soft despite the clothing that covered her body. She raised her hands and carefully removed Sachiko's blouse. She inhaled slowly as she saw white, silky skin covered with lacey bra. Almost roughly, she pushed Sachiko until she was on top of her. She kissed Sachiko's neck while her small hands cupped her soft breasts. She heard Sachiko moaned as a response. Encouraged, she moved her lips down to the valley between Sachiko's breasts. She freed Sachiko's breasts from their confinement and replaced it with her lips and hand, kissing, nipping and sucking the other, while cupping and rolling the other with her fingers until it became pebble hard. Sachiko's moans and gasps grew louder as she explored her body with her hands and lips. _

"_Unfair…you're unfair…" Sachiko managed to say in between gasps and moans. She lifted her head to gaze at Sachiko's flushed face. _

"_I get to touch you where you touched me, too," Sachiko said. _

"_Okay," she said as she unbuttoned her shirt with Sachiko's help. They took off each other's clothes until nothing left except for their panties. She gasped when Sachiko's fingers grazed her breasts, and moaned when she cupped them with her hands. Gazing intently at her eyes, Sachiko gently squeezed her breasts. She closed her eyes, shivering from the touch. And then Sachiko's hands moved to her flat stomach, and lower to her…_

"Sachiko!" Fukuzawa Yumi gasped aloud. Wide-eyed, she looked around and realized that she was in her room, not in Ogasawara Sachiko's, her grande soeur's, room. She also realized that it was the middle of the night. She blushed furiously as bits and pieces of her dream came to mind. She tried to control her breathing.

'Onee-sama is so beautiful, and her skin feels so silky and soft. And she smells so sweet and her moans are…'

"Noo!"

She covered her ears in shame. She couldn't believe it. Her dream was recurrent and was always the same, a dream that she couldn't and wouldn't dare tell to anyone. She had been getting less and less sleep since the first time she dreamed of Sachiko. Also, at school, she could hardly look at Sachiko without blushing to the roots of her hair.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her blanket as she lay down to wait until it was morning. She groaned when she realized that her blanket was covered with sweat.

----o----

_Her heart swelled with happiness when Yumi said with all the love in her eyes for her to see, 'I love you, too', after she told her the same. The urge to pull her and press her lips to hers was overwhelming so without thinking, she pulled Yumi to hers and kissed her nervously. It was her first time and she didn't know if she would be able to do it right. She almost pulled away when Yumi stiffened, but before she could do so, she felt Yumi kissed her back. Encouraged, she kissed her lips, her nose, her delicate jaw, down to her delicious neck while slowly moving towards the bed, taking Yumi with her. _

_She kissed Yumi hungrily, their tongues meeting in frenzied passion. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her when Yumi caressed her back. When Yumi took off her blouse and gazed at her with blazing eyes, she tried hard not to blush. She closed her eyes when Yumi cupped her breasts, but immediately opened them when she felt something soft, warm and moist covered her nipple which instantly became hard. She almost pushed Yumi away. Instead, she complained in between her gasps and moans. _

"_Unfair…you're unfair…" she breathed. "I get to touch you where you touched me, too."_

_Yumi responded by unbuttoning her shirt. Impatiently, she helped her and soon, both of them were naked except for their panties. Speechless, she stared at the beauty on top of her. When her fingers accidentally grazed Yumi's breasts, she felt the latter shivered. Smiling, she gently cupped the two swells in front of her. She marveled at how they perfectly fit to the palm of her hands, as if they were made for hers. She was rewarded by a throaty moan. Encouraged, she played with them for some time before moving slowly to the flat, smooth stomach, and down below. She felt a…_

Sachiko woke with a start. Breathing heavily, she looked around and realized that she was alone in her room. No traced of Yumi's presence.

"Yumi."

Remembering her petite soeur, she felt heat crept to her face. She blushed all the more when she realized that she was covered with sweat and that her hands were resting on her…

"Noo!"

Embarrassed, she clasped her hands as she remembered how those hands of her traveled all over Yumi, from her breasts down to…

"No!!"

Trembling, she threw her blankets aside and got up from bed hurriedly. She went to the window and saw that it was still dark.

She did a breathing exercise as she tried to calm down. It had been weeks since she first dreamed of Yumi that way. She tried everything she could think of to stop those dreams from coming back but her efforts were futile. Now, she could hardly look at Yumi without those dreams coming to her mind. And Yumi's blushes didn't help either. Sometimes she feared that the latter's blushes were because she could read her thoughts.

Shaking her head, she turned to her bed but abruptly stopped when images of her and Yumi in her bed came to mind. Groaning, she closed her eyes as she forcefully made her way back to bed.

_

* * *

_

18 January 2008


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. The Reality

* * *

Yumi nervously followed Sachiko as they slowly but steadily made their way to the latter's bedroom. She caught her breath when Sachiko looked back and frowned at her.

"Is something the matter, Yumi?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm just thinking if Yoshino and Shimako are done preparing for the exams tomorrow," she answered, talking about her friends, Toudou Shimako and Shimazu Yoshino. She had come to Sachiko's house so that Sachiko could help her prepare for tomorrow's exams. She had been having trouble in her studies and Sachiko insisted to help, seeing how tired and desperate she looked. Well, the exams weren't the only thing that was keeping her restless and tired. Her dreams and how she would deal with it were becoming heavier and heavier for her. She didn't want to be alone with Sachiko, especially at night, but she saw the hurt in her grande soeur's eyes when she refused her offer of help so she conceded. She just hoped that the dream would spare her tonight.

"I'm sure they're doing fine. Shimako can do it on her own, and Yoshino-chan has Rei to help her," Sachiko said while glancing at her petite soeur. She could tell that Yumi was agitated since she arrived. She had asked her several times already about what was troubling her but Yumi denied it. Since they were doing some preparations for Yumi's exams, she decided to leave the matter for awhile.

Yumi nodded with agreement. Shimako was bright and Yoshino, if she had troubles, her cousin and grande soeur Hasekura Rei, would help her. Or she would force her to help her, though she doubt if Rei would not help her.

After taking a shower and changing into their night wears, Sachiko in her night gown and Yumi in her pajamas, they bid each other a sweet good night. They lay together quietly, their sides touching.

Sachiko wanted to ask Yumi about the thing that had been bothering her, but since Yumi seemed really tired, she resolved herself to ask her tomorrow.

Yumi opened her eyes and stole a glance to her grande soeur. Judging Sachiko's even breathing, she must be asleep already. Seeing this, she closed her eyes as she prayed to Maria-sama to grant her a peaceful sleep. She let go of her worries and was soon fast asleep.

----o----

_Sachiko was kissing her passionately that she thought she'd die with pleasure. Yumi wanted Sachiko to feel what she was feeling right now so she kissed her with as much ardor. She felt rather than heard Sachiko moan in her throat, adding to the fire she was feeling inside._

_Yumi's lips were driving her to the edge that she thought she'd go crazy. Yumi was kissing her as if in a dream. Well, it was a dream anyway so that might be the reason, Sachiko thought, amused. Since it was just a dream, she might as well do it the way she wanted. She caressed Yumi's back as she gave her another long, passionate kiss._

_Since this was just a dream, I'll do everything that I wanted to, Yumi thought as she licked Sachiko's skin in her dream. She touched, kissed, sucked and licked Sachiko all over, not wanting to leave any part of her body untouched._

_Sachiko devoured Yumi's sweetness. She could hear Yumi's labored breathing, joining with hers in a rhythm. They touched, kissed, sucked and licked each other's body hungrily. And when the time came, they reached their climax simultaneously, crying each other's name while clutching each other. Tears ran down their cheeks at the beauty of it. Afterwards, they fell in each other's arms as they tried to catch their breath, until finally sleep claimed them._

----o----

Sachiko woke early. Half awake, she looked at the window and realized it was still dark. She closed her eyes and pulled closer the warm body beside her. She felt Yumi snuggled closer, her head resting on her shoulders while her hand and leg were draped across her body, their skin glued together. Her eyes snapped open at the thought.

'Our skin glued together?'

With difficulty and heart thumping in her chest, she slowly lowered her eyes. Nothing odd. They were covered with blankets.

Slowly, as if afraid of what she might discover, she moved her hand and felt it grazed with bare skin.

Yumi felt Sachiko moved. Sleepily, she gazed at Sachiko who was staring at the ceiling with wide-eyes. Worried, she called her name, "Onee-sama…"

Sachiko turned her gaze to Yumi who was looking at her with worry.

What would she say?

In fact, she didn't even know what she'd think.

"Is something the matter?" Yumi raised her head so that she could look closely at Sachiko when she heard the latter gasp. She was confused for a moment before she gasped in turn. She stared at Sachiko, wide-eyed, and then sat up hurriedly before crying her shock. The blanket that covered her and Sachiko slid down. She was frozen for what seemed an eternity, her lips moving but no sounds coming out. Then, as if awoken from her trance, she pulled the blanket to cover her just as Sachiko did. They abruptly stopped, and then she couldn't help herself and slowly, her shoulders began to shake as she laughed at the foolishness and awkwardness of the situation. Sachiko frowned and then joined her laughter. They laughed until tears formed in their eyes.

After the laughter died out, they gazed at each other. Then they spoke each other's name at the same time.

"Yumi."

"Sachiko."

"You go first." They said again in unison before laughing.

"Onee-sama, I don't know what to say," Yumi started when the laughter died out.

"Sachiko."

"Eh?" Yumi stared at Sachiko, confused.

"Call me Sachiko, Yumi."

"Sachiko."

Sachiko closed her eyes as she savored the way her name sounded coming from Yumi's lips.

"I don't know what happened, Yumi. I thought it was all a…"

"Dream?" Yumi supplied when Sachiko trailed off.

"Yes. How did you know?" Sachiko asked in surprise.

"I thought it was a dream, too, Sachiko. Uhm, to tell you the truth, I'm…I…" Yumi didn't know if she would tell Sachiko about her dreams.

"You what?" Sachiko prompted.

"I've been having dreams about…about you…and me doing…making…" Yumi was overcome with blushes that she was unable to continue.

"Making love?" Sachiko supplied, her face mirroring Yumi's. She pulled Yumi towards her and moaned when their bare skin touched.

Yumi closed her eyes as she savored the feel of Sachiko's skin next to hers. She opened her eyes as she felt soft lips touching hers.

"I didn't know, Yumi…" Sachiko murmured in her mouth.

"That dreams do come true?" Yumi replied as she caught Sachiko for a long, tender kiss.

"Yes. You're my dream come true, Yumi."

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!

_---Arvendell---_

_18 January 2008_


End file.
